Zawrotnik
Zawrotnik ''(ang. Enigmo)'' - jest niezwykle rzadkim Śluzakiem typu Światło uważanym za legendę. Dawniej było ich dużo, ale prawdopodobnie z powodu swej głupoty wymarły. Bardzo mało o nich wiadomo, gdyż najprawdopodobniej jest tylko jeden osobnik, którego posiada Eli Shane. To jeden z najsympatyczniejszych śluzaków Występowanie Naturalnym środowiskiem zamieszkania Zawrotnika są wysokie drzewa/grzyby w lasach. Wygląd Enigmo ma czarno-niebieską skórę. Tak jak większość śluzaków ma parę oczu, ale ustawionych pionowo. Ma czerwony język i jeden ząb. W Protoformie ma niebieskie czułki. Po transformacji przybiera świecące znamiona i ma 3 zęby. Umiejętności *W protoformie wyrównuje energię śluzaków, utrzymując grupę śluzaków w radości i szczęściu. *'Doublast' - uderza we wroga i powoduje u niego podwójne oraz rozmyte widzenie. *'Loopolier' - uderza w pas z amunicją i sprawia że wszystkie śluzaki są ogłuszone. *'Distrattack' - uderza w przeciwnika i sprawia, że traci on tok myślenia ("dlaczego ja znowu atakuję?") *'Accelestrike' - wystrzelony w duecie z innym śluzakiem zwiększa jego skuteczność w walce z wrogimi śluzakami. *'Aura Vision' - uderza w osobę i sprawia, że widzi ona aurę innych śluzaków, która pokazuje czy śluzaki są kompatybilne i czy mogą razem wykonać fuzyjny strzał. *Pokazuje niewidzialnych wrogów oraz przedmioty. Historia *Pierwszy raz widzimy jego Protoformę w "Dobijmy targu", w klatce w Killroy Obły. *Oficjalnie debiutuje w "Zagrożony gatunek", gdzie Gang oraz Łowcy śluzaków próbują go znaleźć by wymienić na 2 tony złota. Eli obrywa Zawrotnikiem, którego zabiera Stalker. Dzięki podstępowi Burpy'ego Eli'owi wrócił wzrok i złapał on Zawrotnika, którego potem zachował. *Jest widoczny w dawnej kryjówce Will'a, na skale w "Nowy dzieciak, część druga", co jest prawdopodobnie błędem. *W "TechnoŚluzaki" podczas pierwszego pojedynku z Quentinem Eli wyciąga wnyki z Mo, oraz z Joulsem. Urządzenie Quentina nie potrafi odnaleźć Zawrotnika, gdyż istnieje tylko jeden Zawrotnik, którego Quentin nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Eli wystrzeliwuje Mo, przed którym Quentin robi unik. *W "Powrót" Zawrotnik przed wykonaniem fuzji pakuje się do wnyki, ale Eli mówi mu, że nie tym razem jego kolej. Na terytorium Klanu Cieni Mo próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę Eli'a, wreszcie gryząc go w bark. Wtedy Eli odkrywa, że klucz do fuzji tkwi w Zawrotniku. Na prośbę Eli'a król Klanu uderza go Zawortnikiem., w wynik uczego Eli znajduje kompatybilne śluzaki. Po pokonaniu pociągu i ucieczce Blakka Eli pokazuje Zawrotnika i mówi, że to on pomógł mu z fuzjami. Mo staje dumnie, ale chwilę potem spada prosto na ziemię. *Zawrotnik zostaje wspomniany przez Korda w retropsekcji w "Misja niezbyt możliwa": "Będziesz strzelać bez Zawrotnika?" *W "Mroczna Noc" Mo jest widoczny na sofie w kryjówce. *W "Promienny dzień" Mo przebywa w stadzie śluzaków, jako nie-Zmegamorfowany. W tym odcinku Eli wypowiada jego imię podczas prezentacji arsenału. Występy *Dobijmy targu (debiut ; protoforma ; krótko ; nieoficjalnie) *Zagrożony gatunek (debiut oficjalnie ; transformacja) *Nowy dzieciak, część druga (krótko ; błąd) *TechnoŚluzaki *Powrót *Misja niezbyt możliwa (wspomniany) *Mroczna Noc (w tle, krótko) *Promienny dzień Ciekawostki *Według Trixie to najrzadszy śluzak na świecie, a zarazem najgłupszy, gdyż w jednym z odcinków ciągle pakował się w pułapki, nawet ich nie zauważając. *Tylko ponowny kontakt z Zawrotnikiem może przywrócić normalny wzrok. *Jego angielska nazwa pochodzi od słowa enigma co po polsku oznacza zagadka. *Na oficjalnej stronie Slugterry jest napisane, że "zajęciem" tego śluzaka jest utrzymanie reszty w humorze. *Przed wpadnięciem do pierwszej pułapki (nie wpadł, tylko na szczęście został złapany w ostatniej chwili przez Eli'a Shane'a) spadł mu kapelusz z grzyba. *W odcinku Dobijmy Targu w jednej z klatek ze śluzakami znajduje się Enigmo, co jest bardzo dziwne ponieważ Enigmo jest tylko jeden (był to zapewne błąd w filmie, tak jak w przypadku Infurnusa w pasie Billy'ego oraz Kryształka w klatce). *Enigmo może patrzeć w dwie strony naraz dlatego że ma oczy ustawione pionowo. *Po transformacji przybiera świecące znamiona. *Zawrotnik Eli'a nazywa się Mo. *Ma jeden wystający z lewej strony ząb w protoformie, natomiast po transformacji posiada 3 zęby. *Często wystawia język. *Quentin nie miał go w swojej bazie śluzaków dlatego, że ma go tylkoEli Shane . *W Nowy dzieciak, część druga widać Zawrotnika na skale, obok Tormato i Armashelta. *Pomijając Gang Shane'a, każdy mieszkaniec Slugterry nic nie wie o Zawrotniku. *Zawrotnik widzi aurę śluzaków. *W grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę' w jednym z etapów były projektory w kształcie głowy Zawrotnika.'' *Ofiary ataku Zawrotnika widzą aurę śluzaków tak jak on. W odcinku "Zagrożony gatunek"'' ''Eli po oberwaniu 'Zawrotnikiem widział aurę Lavalynxa. '' '' *Eli poprosił króla Klanu Cieni by ten wystrzelił w niego Zawrotnika. *Mo w odcinku "Powrót" by zwrócić na siebie uwagę ugryzł Eli'a w lewy bark. *To jedyny śluzak Eli'a , do którego nie zwraca się po imieniu (w odcinku pt. "Powrót" nazywał go Zawrotnik zamiast Mo). *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *W "Powrót" Eli powiedział do Mo "Powaliło cię?". *Jego oczy poruszają się niezależnie od siebie. *Czasami jego dolne oko zjeżdża w prawą lub lewą stronę. *Podczas lotu zostawia za sobą białe, niebieskie i pomarańczowo-żółte ślady. *W języku hiszpańskim nazywają go ''Enigma. '' Enigmo(red).jpg|Enigmo ze Slug It Out 250px-Enigmo5.png|Enigmo Moen.png|Uśmiechnięty Enigmo Tumblr mclgolKVgb1rgi4ejo1 1280.png|Enigmo z grzybkiem i jego Typowym patrzeniem w dwie strony dzuls i enigmo.JPG|Enigmo i Tazerling Enigma_Transformada.jpg|transformacja enigmo Slugterra_wikia_007.png|Enigmo w Slug it out Arsenał Stalkera.JPG|Enigmo i inne śluzaki w arsenale Stalkera Enigmo po ataku.JPG|Dziwny Enigmo Enigmo widzi dżdżownice.JPG|Enigmo widzi swój przysmak- dżdżownicę Enigmo.jpg|Różne modele Enigmo Enigmo zwisa do gury nogami.JPG|Enigmo widzieny przez kamerę Zasmucony Enigmo.JPG|Enigmo szukający jedzenia Efekt szczału Enigmo.JPG|Efekt oberwania Enigmo Śluzaki na skale.jpg|Enigmo w Nowy dzieciak, cz.2 (w prawym górnym rogu, obok Tormato i Armashelta) Transformujący Enigmo.JPG|Enigmo po wystrzale EnigmoTran..JPG|Transformacja Enigmo Enigmo z bliska.JPG|Enigmo atakuję blogger-image--241397376.jpg|Enigmo na ręce Eli'a blogger-image--1460201620.jpg|Spadający Enigmo blogger-image-1898111858.jpg EnigmoProt..JPG|Enigmo wskakuje do wnyka Mo.JPG|Enigmo Wesoły Enigmo.JPG Zdziwiony Mo.JPG radosny Enigmo na ręce Eli'a.JPG wściekły Enigmo.JPG|Wściekły Mo Enigmo na ziemi.png|Enigmo Enigmo w BFS.png|Mo w Battle for Slugterra Ugryzienie Mo.png|Enigmo gryzie Eli'a Enigmu.png|Enigmo w slugnecie Mo.png|Mo a za nim Stalker NajgłupszyŚluzak,ELi,Burpy.png|Eli z Enigmo i Burpy'm WygibaśnyMO.png|Enigmo i Eli Pronot ELi MO.png EnigMO.png|Enigmo na ręcę Eli'ego TADAN.png|Enigmo Burpy i Mo.png|Burpy,Mo i Eli Rozciagnięty Mo.png|Przedłużony Enigmo Enigmo w klatce.png|Enigmo w klatce (Błąd) Enigmo zły, Enigmo gryźć.JPG|Enigmo szykuje się do gryzienia Enigmo radosny z aurą.JPG|Aura enigmo Enigmo Stalkera macha.JPG|Enigmo macha eli i enigmo.png|Enigmo na ramieniu Eli'a Enigmo, Polero, Zamrażacz i z tyłu Lariat.JPG|W klatce oslepiony Enigmo.JPG|Z zamkniętymi oczami Jednooki Enigmo.JPG|Enigmo z przymkniętym okiem Zadowolony Enigmo.JPG Atak Enigmo.JPG|Atak Enigmo Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG enigmo transformuje.png padnięty enigmo.png|Enigmo leży na twarzy Enigmo na ekranie.JPG Zawrotnik.JPG 3 wystraszone śluzaki2.JPG Śluzaki6.JPG Mo2.JPG images-12.jpeg images-19.jpeg|osoby ktore mialy wykupic enigmo 2013-05-10 14.33.51-1.jpg Sweet Enigmo.jpg 2013-05-10 14.37.45.jpg Mo3.JPG Dziwny Zawrotnik.JPG Mo uderza w Eli`a.JPG Zawrotnik we wnyce.JPG Mo na ręce.JPG '' Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Światło Kategoria:Śluzaki niezwykle rzadkie Kategoria:Śluzaki występujące błędnie Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Tajemnice Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Nie zghulowane Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki bez czułek po transformacjii Kategoria:Las Kategoria:Mistyka